Giddah
Giddah is the western most country in Wrescent. For most of the country's independent existence it was ruled by the pseudo-democracy under President Jeffrey McGuyver, though he was only a figurehead for Rellison, the country's true leader. Geography Giddah is primarily surrounded by mountains on the north, west, and east sides. In between these mountains is a vast desert, though it consists more of dusty badlands than it does sand dunes. There are several gulches, gorges, ravines, and canyons, making up a particularly hard to navigate country. As the country's political reach grew further south (and the mountains on its east side subsided into hills) the landscape became more marshy, moving into swamp territory with the conquest of Gator Slough. Political and Hierarchical Structure Giddah became a country through the unification of towns throughout its vast landscape. It took the combined efforts of Jeffrey McGuyver and Gory Gil to unite the towns and create Giddah. McGuyver insisted that the leader of the country be based upon democratic means, and he won unanimously with Gil at his side. As Giddah's relations with the outside world began to grow, the President decreed there were two branches that were important to consider, that was militaristic and metropolitan. Each branch was given a head to manage it. For the military, there would be a Commanding General who could make any decision that he or she deemed fit for the progression of the military and future prosperity of Giddah. For the metropolitan branch, the head would be a Director, who could impose economic sanctions, taxes, bans, etc., for the improved lifestyle of Giddah's citizens. If the President disagreed with the decisions that either the Commanding General or Director were making, he could himself change or implement new rules. Every ten years there was a new election to replace the President, but for as long as Giddah's democratic system lasted, Jeffrey McGuyver always remained as President, though his Commanding Generals and Directors changed over the years. History and Laws Giddah's capital city of Armadillo was not only the first settlement built in the land that would become Giddah, but it also acted as the base of operations for Jeffrey McGuyver and Gory Gil when they went about uniting the land. At the time of their adventures, the only other settlements that existed were Butch Sundance, McBungus, and McFarm. After McGuyver and Gil instigated the first election, to which McGuyver won by a landslide. After appointing Gory Gil as his Commanding General and Butch Kazzadi as his Director, they set about building settlements elsewhere in the desert. The first they built was Butch Sundance, named after the director. They then built McCreek. It was around this time that the demon Rellison came into McGuyver's life and began to put his hold on him. McGuyver at this point was leaning into old age. His life long friend Gory Gil had already passed away, and Rellison acted as a friend to the old man. He was able to keep McGuyver alive for two hundred years by stealing the life force of others. In doing so, McGuyver's long lasting fame kept him as President, but he soon became senile, and Rellison became puppet master of Giddah. He began his spreading of influence by building McGuyver's Smile in the badlands south of the desert province that Giddah was. At this point the Commanding General was Ee Lea. Through Rellison's manipulation and coercion, he was able to convince McGuyver to force the invasion of Gator Slough. Ee Lea didn't support the invasion, but as his orders came direct from the President, he had to follow them. Ee Lea died in the fighting. From then on, the newly appointed Commanding Generals and Directors were introduced to McGuyver through Rellison. Ee Lea was succeeded by Brickwall. He served as the Commanding General for a long time. Some years thereafter, a law was introduced that krococids of Gator Slough were to serve mandatory military time, and all were conscripted. This included Spoogie and Snip, who swapped identities so that Spoogie would not have to fight on the front lines. Eventually Director Knox was able to plant a spy within the court of Uziross in the form of Yellenina. Through Yellenina's means they were able to assassinate King Restabalt and plan an invasion of the city. The invasion failed however due to the involvement of Ice-C Sugar 3000's Wild Cirque and The Order of Scalding Light, and Commanding General Brickwall was killed. He was succeeded by Braggston Brax. As plans for the next part of their plans developed, Rellison used Snip to invite Ice-C Sugar 3000's Wild Cirque to meet him personally, in the hopes of converting them to his side or destroying them. Ultimately opting for the latter, a battle took place in Armadillo, in which Braggston Brax, Knox, Yellenina, Jeffrey McGuyver, and Rellison were all killed. With the government having no leading figures and Qwertidom riding on Armadillo at that moment, Giddah fell into custodial care of Prince Qwert, who appointed a custodian to look after the country in his stead. Category:Places